state_college_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Seeming
The True Fae may defy categorization, but the human mind thrives on finding patterns. In the attempt to make sense of their trauma, scholars have identified six categories of Changelings. The captivity of Changelings in a given category shared certain similarities, which, in turn, granted them similar skills, weaknesses, and mystical affinities. Each Changeling picks one Seeming at character creation, which may not be changed later unless the Storyteller authorizes a rewrite of the character. Of course, every durance is different; a character who spent time as a lantern flame obviously had a very different time from one turned into a marble statue, even if both now have an easier time relating to inanimate elements than humans. These differences are represented by the subgroups called kiths, each of which grants the character an additional talent related to their Changeling nature. Every player may choose one free kith at character creation. A second kith from the same Seeming may be added by purchasing the Dual Kith merit at two dots, or from a different Seeming as a three dot merit. Kiths may be added or changed during play, although doing so is so both difficult and dangerous. The kiths listed below are just a few of the many available for each Seeming. Humans are funny things: with all the horror and splendor that passes right under their noses, most remain oblivious to the Changelings among them. This concealment appears to be a function of the Fae Magic that made them, known as it is for illusions and trickery. Humans and most supernatural creatures will see only the Mask, the nearest possible human equivalent to a Changeling's true form. This even protects them in recordings and reflections, as well as any Hedgespun items. Only other creatures protected by the Mask can readily see through it to a characters true mien - which, unfortunately, includes the Gentry. ---- House Rule: Infinite Variety If the character concept justifies it, a player may switch out one of the following to that of another Seeming at character creation only: blessing/curse, affinity contract, primary kith. Blessing and curse are considered a single unit, and must both come from the same Seeming. The Storyteller is the final arbiter of whether or not a character concept justifies this switch. As a general rule, a switch based on matching a given legend is likely to be approved, while one requested because "this power is cool" will not. This may never be used to counteract a feature of the Seeming (no Flowering Wizened or Antiquarian Beasts.) If this option is not taken, the player may instead seek Storyteller approval to create a new kith suiting his character concept. Players should use existing kith blessings as a guide to the relative power of the new kith talent. The Storyteller will make the final determination of whether or not a proposed kith talent is suitable for the game. ---- A human thinks; an animal feels. In Arcadia, a Beast's conscious mind was subsumed in instinct and vivid sensation. She lived an amoral existence, feeding, fleeing, fighting, and fucking like an animal; some of that spontaneity and sensuality is with her still. To escape, she had to reclaim her mind and think. Appearance: Humans see a hirsute man; Changelings see a furred satyr. Humans see a broad forehead or calloused hands; Changlings see ridged horns or hard scales. The bodies of Beasts bear obvious traits of the animal or animalistic concept whose forms they once bore. Blessing: 8-again on Animal Ken; free Animal Ken specialty for their type; spend Glamour 1:1 on Presence and Composure rolls Curse: -4 on untrained Mental rolls, no 10-again on Intelligence rolls Affinity Contracts: Fang and Talon - communication and transformation with regard to the chosen animal Sample Kiths: Hunterheart, Runnerswift, Venombite, Windwing, Swimmerskin, Roteater Often taken for violating some unknown law that drew the attention of the Keepers, Darklings lived in a world of shadows. To survive the creeping fears and hidden nightmares, he had to become one himself. To return, he had to find his way in an alien landscape without reference points. Now he carries that dark landscape within. Appearance: Darklings seem less...substantial than most. They are often thin, and either tall or hunched. Their eyes are usually dark, and their skin either pale or shadowy. Unsettling features like fangs, horns, pointed ears, or extra eyes are not unheard of. Blessing: 9 again on Stealth; spend Glamour 1:1 on Wits, Subterfuge, and Stealth rolls Curse: -1 to enact Contracts during daylight hours, -2 if sun directly visible Affinity Contracts: Darkness - stealth, sleep, and things that go "bump" in the night Sample Kiths: Tunnelgrub, Mirrorskin, Gravewight, Leechfinger, Lurkglider, Nightsinger The Elementals '''can never leave Faerie, not really - each and every one has brought back a bit of it inside her. Once transformed into the inanimate or insubstantial, a part of their nature is still alien to the workings of a fleshy mind. Escaping meant trying to reconnect with the humanity they left so very far behind. '''Appearance: Elementals still have obviously non-fleshy components: hair of icicles or living flame, skin of rough stone or gnarled wood - although only subtle hints of this true nature are visible to humans. Blessing: once per day, spend one Glamour to add Wyrd rating to Health dots for scene Curse: no 10-again on Manipulation, Empathy, Expression, Persuasion, or Socialize rolls Affinity Contracts: Elements - protection, command, and transformation with regard to the chosen element Sample Kiths: Fireheart, Manikin, Earthbones, Waterborn, Woodblood, Metalflesh, Sandharrowed For the Fairest '''more than the other Seemings, Arcadia was a place as much of beauty and pleasure as of horror and pain. Sometimes it wasn't clear which was which. Shaped to inhuman perfection, they had to abandon ecstasy to flee their captivity. Unfortunately, the cruelty and arrogance of their Masters often came back with them. '''Appearance: Although seldom conventionally attractive, even those best known for their skills are most often tall, thin, and good-looking. Memorable and striking, it is usually only small details that separate their human appearance and true fae nature. Blessing: spend Glamour 1:1 on Presence, Manipulation, and Persuasion rolls; no penalty for untrained Social rolls Curse: -1 on rolls to avoid losing Clarity Affinity Contracts: Vainglory - cpativating performance, diplomacy, and social clout Sample Kiths: Muse, Bright One, Flowering, Flamesiren, Succubus, Dancer, Draconic Brutality. Abuse creates abusers, and Ogres '''were created by unthinking violence. Their slavery was usually simple, uncomplicated, and straightforward, but that by no means made it easy to bear. To escape, they had to become hardened to violence, hardened enough to escape beatings and chains, without embracing the thing they fled from. '''Appearance: Ogres are always brutish, and often bestial. Many are tall and broad: the Giant merit is often an obvious choice. Features reminiscent of demons, giants, and hags are common - wiry hair, leather skin, single eyes, tusks or fangs or teeth like pointed steel. Blessing: spend Glamour 1:1 on Strength, Brawl, and Intimidate rolls Curse: no 10-again on Composure rolls (except perception); -1 on Composure as a defense trait Affinity Contracts: Stone - feats of strength and violence Sample Kiths: '''Cyclopean, Gargantuan, Gristlegrinder, Stonebones, Witchtooth Even Keepers with an abundance of talent and industry - or, at least, an abundance of tasks to be done by those with talent and industry - lack compassion. Twisted by spite and purposeless malice, '''Wizened are nimble, dexterous, and tireless. They matched wits with cunning Keepers to ply their new trades in freedom. Appearance: Always unassuming, a Wizened seems small, even when not physically so. Some bear features resembling the various "little people" of old myth; others, signs of more modern legends. Blessing: spend one Glamour for 9-again on Dexterity rolls for one scene; spend one Glamour to add Wyrd to Dodge total for one scene Curse: no 10 again on Presence rolls; -2 on untrained Social rolls Affinity Contracts: Artifice - craftsmanship, to create or destroy Sample Kiths: Brewer, Chirurgeon, Oracle, Smith, Woodwalker, Soldier, Gremlin, Miner